


【盾冬】Tenderness

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10182932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 明天就是吧唧生日，這兩天就來讓盾盾溫柔地寵壞他，不過先警告，這是雙性設定，還包含了個人奇特的萌點（。吧唧先天雙性，除了父母只有史蒂夫知道，成為冬兵後當然也忘記了，直到被隊長找回家後的某一天，冬冬肚子突然很痛，結果……溫柔盾X軟萌冬，很甜很甜，隊長男友力爆棚又溫柔，不過預計會有生理PLAY（！？）而且過去的盾冬在未成年時就有了肉體關係，初潮當天初夜（）等等雷，還請避雷能吃再點吧～





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

臉色蒼白地坐在沙發上，巴奇右手摀著脹痛的小腹，左手遮在雙眼上無力地往後仰，頭靠在沙發背上，緊緊皺著眉，不知嘆了今天的第幾口氣。

「你還好嗎，巴奇？」

就算史蒂夫一邊端著冒出陣陣熱氣的馬克杯放到自己面前的茶几上，一邊柔聲關心著自己的狀況，巴奇也只是維持著同樣的姿勢，閉著雙眼悶悶地嗯了一聲。

隨著耳裡傳來史蒂夫坐到了一旁的個人座沙發上的聲響，清甜的氣息也慢慢飄進鼻子裡，巴奇不用看也能知道這是史蒂夫替他沖泡的蜂蜜玫瑰茶的香味，於是他終於垂下左手，小聲地對史蒂夫說了一聲謝謝後，舉起茶杯小小地酌飲了一口。

香甜溫熱的玫瑰茶慢慢滲進了巴奇的內部，下腹內悶脹的不適感似乎也稍微緩和了些，於是巴奇又再度呼了一口氣，但才安心沒多久，下腹內又開始一抽一抽地鈍痛，而且似乎越來越嚴重。

明知史蒂夫擔心地望著自己，巴奇還是忍不住撫著肚子緊皺著眉咬牙試圖將呻吟咬在嘴裡，但依然藏不住悶悶的低鳴。

巴奇跟史蒂夫本來都沒有喝花草茶的習慣，是這幾天－－正確來說是從三天前開始－－巴奇忽然覺得身體很沉重，肚子裡悶悶地痛，並跟史蒂夫稍微抱怨了一下後，史蒂夫才突然開始熱心地準備了各種花草茶。

從洋甘菊、玫瑰、茉莉、金盞花、月見草等等從巴奇熟悉的到他從未聽過的花草都有。

史蒂夫每天都會幫巴奇泡上兩杯，上午用完早餐後一杯，晚上睡前又一杯，並對巴奇詳細解說關於各類花草茶的功效，雖然不盡相同，但每一種都能夠緩解巴奇身體的不適症狀。

盡管不曉得是不是真的是因為花草的功效，不過溫熱清香的花草茶還是讓巴奇覺得身體狀況稍微改善了些，不然即使才過了三天，巴奇幾乎都快要被搞瘋掉了。

還好有史蒂夫陪在身邊。巴奇看向了一旁雖然在滑動著手機，眼神卻總是離不開自己的史蒂夫，雖然肚子很疼還是在無血色的臉上浮現起了笑意。

其實巴奇至今依然沒有記起所有的過去，但回想起來的片段裡，全部都有史蒂夫的存在。

所以巴奇知道史蒂夫說過他們是最要好的朋友這件事絕對是真的，甚至可以說是巴奇唯一能確信的真實。而且巴奇自己也對史蒂夫有情感上的回憶，所以記憶缺失嚴重的巴奇相當信任並依賴著史蒂夫。

自從脫離了九頭蛇的控制回到史蒂夫身邊之後，巴奇就跟史蒂夫同居在一起，大約已經過了四個多月的時間，史蒂夫一直都陪在巴奇的身邊，直到巴奇終於穩定下來，能夠好好在床上安心地睡上一覺，而不會在半夜中因細微的聲響而驚醒。

在史蒂夫熱心的幫忙跟細心的照顧下，巴奇的身體狀況恢復得不錯，雖然並不是正式隸屬於神盾局，卻也跟著史蒂夫一起出過不少神盾局的任務。

在與史蒂夫的相處中，巴奇也陸續想起了關於自己過去的事，盡管都是些破碎零散的片段，但足以讓巴奇確信，自己不是被稱為冬兵的人形兵器，而是巴奇－－詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯，發過誓要追隨那個布魯克林來的小子史蒂夫‧羅傑斯一輩子的男人。

只不過，想到這，巴奇的肚子越來越疼了，也讓他想起了讓他心情不太好的事，本來往上揚起的嘴角也跟著垂了下來。

大概就是從三天前，也就是巴奇身體開始產生不適感開始，巴奇就在夢中看到了之前從沒看過的記憶畫面。

那些記憶裡，有史蒂夫覆在自己上方，緊抱著自己的身軀，挺動著腰往自己下體猛撞、或是自己趴在枕頭上，撅起屁股，被史蒂夫抓著腰不停衝撞等等的片段，而且夢中的自己還挺主動並享受的，有些畫面還是自己坐在史蒂夫上面扭動著腰，吞吐著史蒂夫的火熱慾望。

史蒂夫的模樣有時候跟現在不太一樣，更加瘦小些，有時候就像個瘦弱的少年，有時候跟現在差不多，還穿著軍裝，但巴奇就是知道，不管是什麼模樣，操著自己的人都是史蒂夫。

也就是說，若巴奇夢見的是過去曾經發生過的真實，那麼，也就是說，過去的自己跟史蒂夫有過肉體上的關係。

但如果真的有，那為什麼史蒂夫從沒跟他提起過？

對於史蒂夫隱瞞自己他們之間可能有過肉體關係這件事巴奇相當不解跟難過。

而且史蒂夫在問了巴奇的身體狀況之後，就一個人出去買了一大袋不知道什麼東西回來，卻又不讓巴奇知道，史蒂夫對自己有所隱瞞這件事讓巴奇非常不高興。

轉念又想，既然史蒂夫不想說，那自己又有什麼資格問？

也許史蒂夫不提是因為根本不想承認他們之間有過肉體關係，想當作沒發生過；又或者是那些片段都不是巴奇真實的記憶，只是巴奇的妄想或是九頭蛇搞的鬼。

種種自虐般的想法加深了巴奇心中原本就隱藏著的焦慮不安，一直充塞在巴奇本就煩悶的胸間，糟糕的情緒持續到現在，再加上下腹內的不適跟鈍痛越來越嚴重，導致巴奇現在心情惡劣到了極點。

特別是下腹內，又脹又酸的感覺一直讓他很不舒服，但又不像是吃壞肚子，只是有種說不出來的悶脹感。

但他還是忍耐了，直到今天早上醒來時，腹內的悶脹不適變成了痙攣般的絞痛，這是巴奇從未體驗過的感受，讓他整個人都煩躁了起來，雖然剛才喝了史蒂夫泡的茶稍微緩和了一下，但現在那種悶脹絞痛卻捲土重來，而且更加劇烈了。

難道是九頭蛇在他身體裡動了什麼手腳？還是長期間斷冷凍所殘留下來的後遺症？但是巴奇又不願意去看醫生，史蒂夫曾經問過巴奇的意見，但巴奇表示暫時不想見到穿著白袍的傢伙們後，史蒂夫也不再堅持，只是對巴奇表示，如果真的很不舒服，一定要跟他說。

現在，巴奇倒真想說了，卻連開口的力氣都沒有了。那股疼痛蔓延到了腰際跟下身，讓巴奇感到腰部以下酸軟無力，幾乎都不像是自己的了。

「……唔……」

巴奇難受得動了一下身體，忽然間，他感覺到好像有什麼溫熱的液體從他的下體不該有的地方流了出來，浸濕了他的下身，令他身體一僵。

同時，一股鮮血特有的腥鏽味刺激著巴奇的鼻腔。

低下了頭，巴奇睜大了雙眼，不可思議地盯著自己的下體看，那裡染上了一大片暗紅色的血漬，甚至還正慢慢擴散開來。

「……史蒂夫……」

雖然巴奇驚慌的呼喚很微弱，但史蒂夫還是立刻從沙發上跳起，並以將近超音速的速度來到了他身旁，然後一手搭在巴奇的肩上，低垂著頭望著巴奇慘白的臉龐，一臉關切地問道：「怎麼了，巴奇？」

巴奇自知這樣很像是個笨蛋，但他因驚疑而空白的腦袋瓜讓他只能分開了雙腿，傻傻地指著自己的下體，對著史蒂夫說：「我……我這裡在流血。」

順著巴奇手指的方向，史蒂夫看向他沾染了鮮血的褲襠。

巴奇原本以為史蒂夫會比自己還驚訝，但沒想到史蒂夫在看到巴奇染血的下身後卻露出了鬆了一口氣的表情，緊接著以迅雷不及掩耳的速度抱起了巴奇，往浴室走去。

「太好了，我就在猜會不會是這樣，所以我昨天就先買好了衛生棉，現在就來換吧，順便換條新的褲子。」

驚嚇過度導致整個人當機的巴奇只能任由史蒂夫一路碎碎念著，一路抱著自己來到了浴室，然後將自己輕輕放到了浴缸中。

「這是你回來之後第一次的生理期，代表你的生理機能已經恢復得差不多了。」

「……生理期？」看著史蒂夫熟練地脫下了自己染血的褲子，包括內褲等一連串的動作，下身不知不覺赤裸的巴奇才終於從震驚中回過了神，乾笑著吐槽史蒂夫，「你在開什麼玩笑史蒂夫？我可是男人，怎麼會有什麼生理……」

但巴奇話說一半就閉上了嘴，因為史蒂夫的表情相當正經，一點都不像是在開玩笑，更何況，巴奇自己也很清楚史蒂夫從來都不是會開這種玩笑的人。

「……那是因為你不是普通的身體，巴奇。」

在凝視著巴奇不安的臉一會後，史蒂夫將手放到了巴奇並攏曲起的大腿內側，並稍微施力往兩旁分開，將巴奇濕紅的股間展露在兩人面前，低聲說出了猶如晴天霹靂般的宣告。

「你的身體內部有兩副性器官，除了男性的以外，你還擁有完整的女性性器官。」

史蒂夫的話讓巴奇睜大了雙眼，就像是為了證明史蒂夫的話語一般，浴室明亮的燈光將巴奇的下體一覽無遺地映照出來。

順著精壯勻稱的腹肌，濃密的陰毛之下，低垂著的陰莖下方，有暗紅色的血絲從被陰囊遮蓋住的位置裡流出，並順著大腿內側往下流到浴缸內。

而在史蒂夫稍微拉開了巴奇的男性器後，巴奇簡直不敢相信眼前的景象。

在陰囊的下方，也就是會陰處理應平坦的地方竟有一處細小的裂縫藏在有些充血腫脹的肉唇內，血正是從那裡緩緩流出的。

目瞪口呆的巴奇驚愕地看著自己異常的下體，好一會才張著有些顫抖的嘴唇喃喃地低語：「……怎麼會……難道是九頭蛇？」

但史蒂夫卻搖了搖頭，「不……巴奇，你天生就是這樣，我小時候你就給我看過了。」

小時候的自己是哪裡有毛病？在心裡對過去的自己吐槽後，巴奇又再度看向自己依然緩緩流著暗紅色血液的下身。

難怪會發脹悶痛，這血量可不少。想著，巴奇看向了史蒂夫。

「……但我怎麼……」完全沒有記憶？

不管是洗澡或是上廁所的時候，巴奇竟然都沒有發現那裡有什麼不對勁，這也太奇怪了。

不用巴奇全部問出來，史蒂夫就回答了他的疑問。

「因為九頭蛇特意洗去你這部分的記憶，對你的大腦加上了暗示，讓你無法注意到自己身體有什麼跟一般男人不同的地方，更注射了改變體質的賀爾蒙，而且你又因為被長期冰凍生理機能嚴重被影響，所以我一直很擔心。」

一手輕輕撫摸著巴奇因緊張而有些抽搐的小腹，史蒂夫凝視著巴奇，眼神中滿是溫柔跟關切，雖然他們現在的姿勢說不出的詭異跟羞恥，但巴奇明白自己現在的臉紅心跳絕不只是因為雙腳大開－－或者是史蒂夫還抓著自己的陰莖，而是源自於心中某部分難以說出口的感情。

當然如果史蒂夫能放下他的陰莖就好了。

不知道是不是察覺到巴奇心中的想法，史蒂夫總算放開了巴奇的陰莖，但他的手上已經染上不少血，所以史蒂夫轉開了溫水，並取下了蓮蓬頭。

「不舒服吧？我先幫你沖洗一下。」

說著，史蒂夫先將自己手上的血沖乾淨後，就用蓮蓬頭慢慢地順著巴奇的腳趾、腳踝、小腿、大腿一路往上。

水聲跟溫熱的霧氣瀰漫著整間浴室，由於熱水沖過鮮血，濕潤的血腥味闖入了巴奇的鼻腔內，讓他忍不住蹙起了眉，史蒂夫卻一副平靜的模樣，小心地替巴奇清洗著下身。

將之前流出的血都沖掉之後，史蒂夫又將目標移到巴奇抽痛的小腹上，輕柔地配合著溫暖的水柱，用掌心按摩。

「沖點熱水比較舒服吧？」

就像史蒂夫所說的，熱水跟史蒂夫溫柔的按摩讓巴奇不再那麼難受了，不禁深深地呼出了一口氣，往後靠著浴缸的斜面閉上了雙眼，點了點頭。

「你從以前經痛跟經前症候群就相當嚴重，所以當聽到你前幾天提起症狀時我就開始準備了，我之所以一直沒有告訴你，是因為擔心你還無法立即接受，本來想等你自己想起來……不過你的生理機能恢復得早是件好事。」

史蒂夫的話讓巴奇心中一動，當睜開雙眼，看到了史蒂夫臉上安心的溫和笑容時，巴奇忍不住開口，問出了一直隱藏在內心的疑問。

「……你沒告訴我的還有什麼？比如說你跟我上過床的事？」

史蒂夫愣了一下，原本按摩著巴奇小腹的手也停了下來，凝視著巴奇，臉上表情不變，眼中情愫卻不斷變幻，許久才反問巴奇。

「……你想起來了？」

「只是一些畫面。」史蒂夫的反應讓巴奇確定他夢見的恐怕全部都是真實發生過的，而且隨著巴奇想起了自己的體質，那些夢中的記憶片段也跟著清晰了起來。

自己接納史蒂夫的部位，正是那處目前正流著血的，屬於女性器的入口，自己會將應該屬於私密的部位展現給史蒂夫，還任由他肆意進出，那麼，他之間真的只是『最要好的朋友』？

「……我跟你到底是什麼關係？」

「我們……我們有肉體關係……但是……」面對巴奇的質問，史蒂夫停了一會，垂下眼，像是在思考著該怎麼說，「我們從未明確表達過對彼此的感情究竟是什麼。」

「所以我們算是……？」史蒂夫低啞的嗓音讓巴奇心中湧上了不安與期待，問出的聲音甚至有些顫抖。

「……至少，」史蒂夫關上了水龍頭，將蓮蓬頭放到一邊後握起了巴奇的手，吻了一下巴奇的手指，柔聲傾訴出他心中隱藏了七十多年的情感，「在我心中，我這一輩子只打算跟你在一起，只有你能讓我產生慾望，即使是現在我也很想擁抱你、親吻你……與你永遠生活在一起。」

「史蒂夫……」在聽到史蒂夫告白的瞬間，溫暖的幸福感從巴奇胸間滿溢而出，讓他無法抑止臉上的笑容，輕輕地回應著史蒂夫，「我……我不知道我對你能不能算是愛情……但……當我夢見過去我們做愛的記憶……醒來時我總想……如果現在你能對我做同樣的事……那該有多好……」

「……你現在……也想要？」

「……如果你想的話……」

兩人之間的語聲越來越低沉，臉也越貼越近，於是自然而然地，兩人的唇瓣貼在了一起。

巴奇的下體還在流血，小腹內更是一陣一陣地抽痛，但似乎有某種難以啟齒的燥熱酸疼正慢慢從內部湧上，讓他有種想要填補體內空虛感的衝動。

於是巴奇一邊跟史蒂夫接吻，一邊伸手環住了他的肩膀，然後往後拉，整個人靠在浴缸的斜面上。

史蒂夫的手像是很熟練地深入了他的股間，並探入了陰囊下方滲著血的小小肉縫中。

奇妙的異物感讓巴奇身軀一陣顫慄，下腹內也一陣痙攣，忍不住嘆出一聲低吟，有些自嘲跟疑惑地想，這裡是那麼地敏感，他之前是怎麼會沒察覺到這裡的存在呢？

然而巴奇才剛想要更多，史蒂夫卻縮回了手。

「史蒂夫……？」

「……抱歉，巴奇……你現在並不適合……我來幫你清理身體。」

「我覺得我可以……」

巴奇下意識地噘起了嘴唇，但史蒂夫卻只是微笑著，重新抓起了水龍頭。

「不是的，你現在才剛恢復生理機能，我不確定如果這時候做，會不會對你的身體造成什麼傷害，所以等你生理期結束之後再看情況。」

對喔，說起來他的下體還在流著血，也許這也會影響史蒂夫的性慾？想著，巴奇乖乖地點了點頭，再次閉上雙眼，任由史蒂夫替自己清洗身體。

由於上衣也濕了，史蒂夫索性把巴奇的上衣也脫掉，在細心溫柔地將巴奇全身上下都洗得乾乾淨淨、舒舒服服、香香軟軟、白白嫩嫩之後，史蒂夫又仔細地指導了巴奇關於衛生棉的使用方法，才將他抱到了床上。

如果是平常，巴奇肯定會不滿地抱怨自己又不是大姑娘，不需要那麼過保護，但是現在巴奇肚子痛得全身酸軟無力，也就乖乖地享受史蒂夫周到的照顧。

躺在柔軟舒適的床上，看著史蒂夫再度端來了一杯新的茉莉花茶，並跟他說明可以舒緩經痛的功效後，巴奇小聲地問：「……你為什麼那麼清楚？不管是衛生棉的使用方法還是花草茶……」

史蒂夫微微一笑，一邊將調整至適溫的熱水袋放到了巴奇的小腹上，一邊回答：「有些是以前就知道的，而且在你跟我提到你身體不舒服的狀況時，我就仔細學習過關於現代生理用品跟緩解經痛的方法了。」

一切都是為了我？

巴奇沒問出口，因為他不用問也能知道答案是什麼，內心升起了暖洋洋的感動。

「不舒服就躺著休息吧，你第一天總是最痛了。」

柔聲說著，輕輕將羽絨被蓋好後，史蒂夫轉身走出了房門外。

「有事情就叫我的名字，不管多小聲，我都會聽見。」

看著史蒂夫關上了房門，巴奇忍著腹痛，沉浸溫暖清香的舒適感中，輕輕閉上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

不小心又太長了，於是肉放下篇XD

順便放幾張塗鴉：

 

 

_

 

_

 

下篇大概就是這種感覺XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 終於到了吧唧生日當天了！不過用這篇祝吧唧生日快樂好像不太好XD而且不小心又寫太長了，所以先發中篇（晚一點還有生日賀圖，希望能趕上今天了。）
> 
> 換到史蒂夫視點繼續甜死人不償命，有關於過去時代的生理Play時的描寫，現代因為史蒂夫顧慮到巴奇的身體所以只有指交沒有插入……一開始是這樣想的（咦（我真不知道誰能拒絕冬冬淚眼迷濛的誘惑（
> 
> 雙性軟冬注意！血腥注意！還請避雷！

＿＿＿

 

 

從身後擁抱著巴奇，史蒂夫斜躺在沙發上，納京高優雅的渾厚的歌聲透過黑膠唱片特有的音質在客廳內悠揚回盪。

【The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
你所需要學習的最偉大的事

Is just to love and be loved in return  
就是愛以及如何回應愛】

閉著雙眼，與巴奇一同享受著美好音樂及玫瑰花茶的清甜香氣，史蒂夫輕柔地按摩著巴奇的身軀。

隨著巴奇的放鬆，史蒂夫的手掌從他的小腹慢慢地移往雙手以及大腿、膝蓋、小腳肚，原本巴奇冰冷的手腳在史蒂夫的按摩下慢慢溫軟了起來，緊蹙著的眉心也舒展開來，像隻慵懶的貓安心地靠在史蒂夫的胸前，平穩地呼吸。

懷中巴奇的溫暖讓史蒂夫心中湧上了難以言喻的幸福感。

很久很久以前，他們也曾經像現在這樣，一起窩在比現在更小的沙發上聽著唱片。

雖然當時的史蒂夫身材不只比現在的自己瘦弱太多，連當時的巴奇都比不上，所以無法像現在這樣完美地將巴奇擁在臂彎中，但巴奇會自己靠在史蒂夫的胸前，撒嬌似地用他那低軟的嗓音要求史蒂夫摸摸他、揉揉他的肚子，然後做做愛。

他怎麼也想不到，將來他們會被迫分離，受盡了各種磨難，經歷了許多年的分離，才終於再度重逢。

對那時候還是個孩子的史蒂夫來說，跟巴奇在一起的一切行為都是如此理所當然，在史蒂夫預想的未來中，他已經將每個月有那麼幾天摸摸巴奇，給他揉揉肚子以及跟巴奇做做愛當作人生的一部分。

後來戰爭爆發，以及巴奇隨之而來的從軍打亂了史蒂夫的心，他想盡了辦法入軍，並在獲得了超級血清的幫助後終於能將巴奇好好地護在自己身後。

但史蒂夫失敗了，他不但沒保護到巴奇，反而讓巴奇為了保護自己而摔下了火車。

沒有失去過，史蒂夫就不會明白，能夠將巴奇再度擁入自己懷裡，替他按摩肚子是件多麼幸福的事，而也是在失去過後，史蒂夫也才終於明瞭，自己對巴奇的感情並不只是單純的朋友那麼簡單。

即使過去他們擁有過肉體上的關係，也時常做愛－－因為巴奇的要求。

不清楚確切原因在哪裡，或許同時有生理上的因素跟心理的影響，總之巴奇生理期來時性慾特別強烈，而且特別喜歡黏著史蒂夫。

是的，生理期。

盡管巴奇外表怎麼看都是粗曠的大男人，但他的身體與一般男性不同，內部還具備了足以孕育小生命的女性器官，從卵巢到子宮一應俱全。

原本知道這件事的人，除了巴奇的父母以外就只有史蒂夫，但在巴奇被九頭蛇抓走並改造洗腦成冬兵之後，九頭蛇當然也發現了巴奇的特殊體質。

就完美的人形兵器而言，巴奇的雙性體質算是重大缺陷。但他們無法捨棄冬兵這個當時唯一成功的資產，於是他們對巴奇進行了生理上的手術，並用大量的賀爾蒙強行改變了巴奇的體質，還對他洗腦並施以強烈的心理暗示，使得巴奇對自己的特殊身體視而不見。

因此巴奇才會即使脫離了九頭蛇的控制，回到了史蒂夫身邊，也依然沒有察覺自己與一般男性的不同，直到昨天他終於迎來了恢復之後的第一個的生理期。

雖然巴奇的嚴重經痛讓史蒂夫很心疼，不過也終於稍微放下了心。

或許是因為巴奇個人的體質因素，原本他的經痛就特別嚴重，而且來之前就已經有很多的不適症狀，包括疲倦嗜睡、頭痛等等，更不用說在經過了九頭蛇對他身心的折磨以及長達七十多年的反覆冰凍之下，巴奇的生理機能被破壞得相當嚴重，或許難以恢復。

這讓史蒂夫很擔心，也是史蒂夫一開始不打算告訴巴奇他的雙性體質的原因，他不想讓巴奇有不必要的煩惱。

雖然史蒂夫並不在乎巴奇可能無法生育－－對他來說最重要的是巴奇自己本身－－但，史蒂夫記得過去巴奇曾經在兩人性行為結束後對史蒂夫小聲提過，如果他懷上了史蒂夫的孩子，他會想要嗎？

當時史蒂夫的回答是『那我們就結婚。』

他還記得那時候巴奇臉上的表情，像是想哭又想笑，最後只是將臉埋在枕頭裡，點了點頭。

也許現在巴奇已經想不起來了，但那個答案現在也沒有改變過，只不過，其實在史蒂夫心中真正的想法是－－就算巴奇沒有辦法生孩子，他也想要跟他結婚，共度一輩子，將欠了他的幸福慢慢還給他。

還好巴奇現在生理期的來臨代表了他的身體已經恢復到了相當的程度，只要再繼續好好休息調養，應該就能夠完全恢復了。

到時候史蒂夫會跟巴奇求婚，然後他們會重新擁有一個新的家庭，只屬於他們彼此的……

就在史蒂夫臆想著與巴奇在一起的未來時，忽然間，股間傳來的奇異感受讓他睜開了眼睛，低頭看向扭動著屁股，在股間磨蹭著的巴奇，嘶啞著嗓音，低喚著他。

「……巴奇？」

面對心愛之人在自己的慾望前磨蹭，史蒂夫實在很難不起反應，而且由於兩人緊緊相貼著，所以巴奇很快就察覺到了史蒂夫的勃起，明明主動做出近乎誘惑行為的人是巴奇，但他整個人卻紅了起來，臉上浮現起不知所措的表情。

「你在做什麼？」巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，抱緊了他的手絲毫沒有放開的意思，不如說擁得更緊了。

「……我不知道……」巴奇一臉無辜地歪著頭，眨了眨濕潤的眼眸看向史蒂夫，雙腳磨擦著，「我覺得身體裡面怪怪的……」

臉上紅通通的巴奇看在史蒂夫眼裡煞是可愛，忍不住撫上了他的大腿內側，輕柔撫摸著，一邊用唇啄著他熱烘烘的臉一邊低聲問：「哪裡怪怪的……？」

「唔……這裡很難過，但是又……」咬了咬唇，巴奇不安地扭動著身軀，指著自己的小腹，紅著臉舔了舔紅潤的唇瓣，嚅囁著：「我說不出來……」

就算巴奇自己不知道，但或許可以說比現在的巴奇自己還熟悉巴奇一切的史蒂夫當然了解是怎麼一回事。

想了一下，史蒂夫決定像過去那樣幫助巴奇度過。

「是不是……這裡？」在巴奇耳邊低語著，史蒂夫將手慢慢伸進了巴奇的褲子裡，一手輕輕握住了他的男性器，另一手往因經血而濕熱的女性器內探入，小心地刺入，並循著記憶，探索著他的敏感部位，感受著巴奇身軀一顫，本就濕軟溫熱的內部一陣一陣收縮著，排出的血沾濕了史蒂夫的手指。

「這樣你就沒那麼難過了，對嗎？」不顧自己手上滿是鮮血以及撲鼻而來的血腥味，史蒂夫只是觀察著巴奇的反應，並同時溫柔地撫慰著他的兩處性器。

「啊……嗚……」

小腹不由自主地抽搐著，史蒂夫帶給巴奇既陌生卻又熟悉的快樂蓋過了疼痛，並令他全身顫抖不已，感覺到下體流出的血液，巴奇羞恥地紅了眼眶，低喘著溫熱的氣息，胡亂搖著頭，「嗯……不行……史蒂夫……會弄髒你的手……」

「不會……這是你的血……一點都不髒……」彷彿為了證明給巴奇看，史蒂夫插入了第二根手指並更加深入，在巴奇的陰道內抽送彈跳著，享受著巴奇身體的敏感反應，壓抑著自身的情慾，溫柔低笑著細語：「而且我以前就常常這樣幫你……」

或許是因緊張跟興奮，巴奇身上冒出了汗珠，特有的氣息加上血腥味混著玫瑰花茶的香氣飄散進史蒂夫的鼻腔內，引起了他的亢奮，火熱的堅挺早已高高聳立卡在巴奇的屁股後，又被巴奇的身子磨蹭得幾乎硬得發疼，但他還是不顧自己的慾望，專心一意地愛撫著巴奇。

強烈的快感不斷從下體傳來，巴奇身子一抽一抽地顫慄著，腦袋彷彿濛上了一層白霧，讓他除了癱在史蒂夫胸前喘息以外什麼也做不到。

「以……前……？」急促喘著氣，巴奇像是在詢問，又像只是重覆著史蒂夫的話。

史蒂夫沒有回答，只是點了點頭，從巴奇痙攣的肉壁及跳動的陰莖感受到巴奇即將高潮，於是他曲起了指節，指腹按上了巴奇鈴口處的同時，也快速磨擦著他敏感的內部。

「嗚……啊……啊……！」

高潮來襲的瞬間，極致的愉悅讓巴奇弓起了身子，發出了高亢的呻吟，在史蒂夫的手中射出了白濁，而陰道內也不住痙攣，咬住了史蒂夫的手指。

而史蒂夫只是溫柔地吻著巴奇汗濕的額頭，一邊撫揉著巴奇抽搐的小腹一邊緩緩將手指抽出濕熱的甬道內。

靠在史蒂夫胸前大口喘著氣好一會，巴奇才緩了過來，低頭看向自己的下體，包括沾染在腹間的精液，以及下身染紅成一片的慘狀，羞恥突然猛烈湧上了心頭。

「……對不起……沙發也髒了……」

「沒關係，你不用道歉……你舒服就好，」史蒂夫笑了笑，不以為意的安慰巴奇，「也別擔心沙發，現在已經有去血漬的清潔劑了，而且就算留下血跡，如果有客人來，蓋上沙發布就好。」

「但是……」聽史蒂夫的安慰，巴奇本就紅著的臉反而更紅了，嘴唇張張合合地，「這樣一來每次我看到這個沙發……」

「……都會想到你在這上面被我……」史蒂夫低下了頭，在巴奇耳邊非常小聲地細語著什麼。

看著巴奇一下子整個人紅得幾乎要滴出血來，史蒂夫摸了摸他的頭，溫柔微笑，「反正這裡是我們的家，想要在哪裡做什麼，都是我們的自由，只要你喜歡就好……你喜歡我剛剛對你做的嗎？」

低垂著頭，及肩的棕色髮絲搖曳著，遮也遮不住巴奇臉上的紅潮，好一會他才輕輕開口：「……嗯……喜歡……」

得到了滿意答案的史蒂夫笑得更深了，從沙發站起身並抱起了巴奇，「我們先去浴室幫你清理身體。」

一邊往前走，巴奇下體流出的血滴到了地板上，看著染紅了雙手、下身、地板及沙發上的血，史蒂夫一邊想著等會要來清理，一邊恍惚地想起了他們之間的第一次。

那次以及之後幾次也是弄的到處都是血，一直到他們終於學會在下面墊上厚厚的毛巾才好了些。

那時候的史蒂夫跟巴奇都還是懵懂無知的少年，而巴奇的生理狀況又相當特殊，還是個祕密，也無從學習，所以他們是一起從一開始的生疏，到後來的熟練，慢慢摸索而來的。

但不過他們做過了多少次，經過了多少年，史蒂夫也永遠不會忘記，他第一次得知巴奇的雙性體質－－也正是他們初嘗禁果的那一天。

跟從小體弱多病的史蒂夫不同，巴奇的身體一向非常健康，幾乎不曾生過什麼病，但在16歲的春天，巴奇忽然一反常態地窩在家裡足不出戶好幾天，連史蒂夫前去拜訪都只見到巴奇媽媽跟史蒂夫表示巴奇身體不舒服，不能見他。

太過擔心的史蒂夫想了很久，最後還是忍不住爬上了巴奇房外的牆，想至少透過窗戶看看巴奇的狀況。

當史蒂夫用盡所有力氣終於爬上了巴奇房間的窗戶時，巴奇正半躺在床上，臉色慘白地看著窗外，當他看到了史蒂夫時，整個人都嚇壞了，本就蒼白的臉龐更加面無血色。

「……史蒂夫！？」

一邊驚呼著史蒂夫的名字，巴奇七手八腳地爬到了窗邊，用雙手將掛在窗外的史蒂夫拉到了床上。

「你怎麼會爬窗戶！要是摔下去怎麼辦？」

雖然巴奇有些生氣跟焦急地質問著他，但史蒂夫只是專心地打量著巴奇的模樣。看到他本來總是紅潤健康的臉失去了血色，史蒂夫擔心得心都揪起來了。

「巴奇……你沒事吧？」

看著史蒂夫關切地望著自己的表情，巴奇表情一僵，咬住了下唇，「……你擔心我？」

巴奇意外的表情讓史蒂夫有些忿忿不平，「你是我最好的朋友，我當然擔心你。」

低垂著頭，巴奇彷彿看著遠方，喃喃低語：「……最好的朋友……」

「……史蒂夫……我告訴你一個祕密……」思考了許久後，巴奇終於抬起頭，臉上浮現起下定了決心的表情，脫下了自己的褲子，「除了我的父母之外，我只告訴你一個人……」

雖然不知道巴奇要告訴自己什麼秘密，但史蒂夫只是靜靜看著巴奇脫下褲子，忽然間鮮血的氣味飄入了史蒂夫的鼻腔，而巴奇的內褲下隱約有墊著什麼像是布一樣的東西，在巴奇咬牙拉開內褲後，染上了暗紅血液的下體曝露在史蒂夫的面前，血腥味也更加濃厚了。

「巴奇！？」看著鮮血順著巴奇的大腿內側流下，甚至在他的白色床單上留下了血漬，史蒂夫驚慌失措地喊著：「你流血了？！」

「嗯，你不用擔心，大概流個四到五天就會好了，而且以後大概每個月都會流一次。」

「每個月……？」史蒂夫愣住了，巴奇說的聽起來很像是……但是巴奇跟自己一樣應該都是男生，怎麼可能會……

然而，巴奇乾脆脫掉了內褲，拉開了自己的陰莖跟陰囊，將隱藏在下方濕紅一片的私密之地展示在史蒂夫的面前，滿臉通紅地小聲說：「史蒂夫，你看……」

當看到了眼前的景象時，史蒂夫還以為自己是在作夢。

那裡有著理應不存在的肉縫，血沾染在上頭，還不斷滲出新的血液。

目瞪口呆的史蒂夫盯著那裡看，很久才開口：「……巴奇……你是……」

「雖然我是男的但我肚子裡有子宮……血就是從那裡面流出來的……」摸著自己的小腹，巴奇小聲地低語著：「而且……這是我第一次……」

雖然臉上表情勉強維持著笑容，但史蒂夫眼中的巴奇看起來就像是快哭出來似的。

史蒂夫因震驚而空白的腦海中浮現了一個詞，在他自己反應過來前他的嘴就自己喃喃念了出來，「……初潮……？」

盡管把初潮跟巴奇連結在一起對史蒂夫來說是件很不可思議的事，但巴奇卻只是輕輕點了點頭。

「我16歲了才來，已經算是很晚了。」

聽著巴奇的告白，看著巴奇流著血的下體，史蒂夫心裡相當混亂。

但他還是明白了一件事，也就是說……巴奇他是……

看著巴奇不安的眼神，史蒂夫甩了甩頭，不顧濕黏的血液握起了巴奇紅紅的手，「……我可以幫你什麼嗎？」

「史蒂夫……？」

擁有這樣與眾不同的身體，巴奇自己一定很不安，而且他居然願意把這個秘密告訴自己，這代表他對自己的信任，史蒂夫感動又心疼地想，他一定要好好地幫他、陪伴著他。

眨了眨濕潤的眼眸，巴奇有些驚訝地看著史蒂夫，「……你不覺得我很奇怪？不覺得血很髒？」

「你一點都不奇怪，只是跟別人不太一樣而已，你是特別的，」史蒂夫握緊了巴奇的手，輕輕搖頭，「而且這些為了孕育新生命而流出的血是很神聖的，怎麼會髒？」

史蒂夫柔聲的話語讓巴奇笑著哭了出來，哽咽了好一會，才低聲說道：「史蒂夫……我的家人現在都不在家……只有我們……只有你能幫我了……幫我……忘記疼痛……」

巴奇的要求讓史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，他隱隱覺得這樣不太好，但史蒂夫根本無法拒絕巴奇帶著哭腔的誘惑。

於是在巴奇的引導下，史蒂夫跟巴奇有了第一次的性行為。

當史蒂夫緩緩侵入了巴奇為自己敞開的緊窄濕熱小穴內時，巴奇渾身都在顫抖，淚水不斷從緊閉著的雙眼中滑落。

「史蒂夫……好痛……嗚……嗯……疼……史蒂夫……」

整個過程中，巴奇一直在呼痛跟呼喚著史蒂夫，但當史蒂夫停下，或是出口關心時，巴奇卻只是用雙臂遮著脹紅的臉，咬著滲血的嘴唇，左右搖晃著腦袋，用顫抖的雙腿夾著史蒂夫的腰不讓他離開。

雖然很心疼，但不知該如何是好的史蒂夫只好順著本能擺動著腰臀，小心地抽送著，盡量避免傷到巴奇。

但巴奇的甬道內本來就在流血了，史蒂夫根本無法判斷那些血究竟是受傷還是經血，現在回想起來，巴奇等於是初潮來臨的同時也失去了童貞，那些血中恐怕還包含了處子之血。

當時的場景、畫面跟所有屬於巴奇的一切感官體驗，永遠留在史蒂夫的心中，難以抹滅

直到現在，史蒂夫還是無法確定巴奇當時心裡的想法是什麼，為什麼會將那麼重大的秘密告訴自己，又為什麼會選擇將第一次送給自己。

事到如今就算問巴奇，恐怕現在他自己也想不起來了，所以史蒂夫永遠都無法得知巴奇究竟是為什麼才會引誘自己跟他做愛，而且還一直持續到摔下火車的前一天為止。

總之生理期的巴奇總是特別想要做，而史蒂夫也都會陪著他，幫他處理一切，就連在軍中時也是如此，他們會躲在沒有看到的地方，偷偷地做。至於血，反正戰場上到處都能看到血，一點也不希奇。

後來史蒂夫才從書上得知，生理期時做愛時雖然會特別興奮，也能舒緩經痛，但也會增加感染的危險性，特別是不戴套子的話，不知是天生體質健壯，還是運氣好，過去雖然他們常常做但巴奇一直都沒有異狀，也沒有懷孕。

不過，當然，既然現在知道這麼做可能會對巴奇身體帶來不好的影響後，史蒂夫就不打算再於生理期時跟巴奇做愛，至少不要插入。

只要巴奇不主動誘惑他的話。

在將巴奇抱到浴室裡，並像昨天一樣將他放到了浴缸裡後，史蒂夫本來想要起身去抓起蓮蓬頭，但巴奇卻伸手一把拉住了他，穩上了他的唇。

「……巴奇？」

一邊吻著史蒂夫，巴奇的手覆上了史蒂夫高高隆起的褲襠上，並磨蹭著，「你還硬著……」

「別在意我……我會自己處理……」盡管巴奇的行為對史蒂夫來說是非常大的刺激，但他還是撐著理性，對巴奇說道：「現在應該先幫你清理……」

但巴奇已經拉下了史蒂夫的拉鍊，當巴奇的手握住了史蒂夫的陰莖時，史蒂夫實在很難再堅持下去。

學著史蒂夫剛才替自己服務的動作套弄著史蒂夫粗熱的柱身，巴奇抬起了因慾望而濕潤的眼眸，望著他，「如果你嫌前面髒，我後面還有個洞……你可以用那裡……」

「……你一點都不髒，巴奇。」咬牙忍耐著快感，將手抵在巴奇的肩膀上，史蒂夫露出了真誠的表情，凝視著巴奇，「只是因為現在你是生理期，如果我進入你的話，你可能會感染……」

「我很強壯。」巴奇噘起了嘴唇抗議。

「我當然知道你很強壯，」史蒂夫無奈地苦笑了，抓住了巴奇蠢動的手，「但是我也知道你的身體現在不適合，等你恢復了之後……」

被史蒂夫拉開的巴奇低下了頭，低聲抱怨：「我們以前明明就有在生理期的時候做過。」

「……那是因為……」史蒂夫想著該怎麼跟巴奇解釋，「那時候我們還不懂得生理期做愛的危險性……」

史蒂夫說不下去了，因為巴奇一副快哭出來的樣子，委屈地望著他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

＿＿＿

 

 

於是又太長了，正式的肉放到下篇（你

放心，史蒂夫比誰都關心吧唧的，他一定會很溫柔很小心地愛吧唧的（跟我另一篇後天雙性吧唧的大盾不同的（毆


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 距離上一話超過一年多終於迎來將近萬字的大結局XD（不小心寫肉寫太嗨爆字數了（
> 
> 就是要讓大盾溫柔地寵壞吧唧（但大盾其實也被吧唧寵壞了（深愛著彼此的盾冬當然也會互相寵壞啦～
> 
> 雙性軟冬＋詳細描寫的生理Play、很甜，也很糟糕，特殊性癖重口天雷還請慎入。

 

 ＿＿＿

 

 

 

史蒂夫從來無法抗拒巴奇的要求。

別說是性格溫和許多，並且因為對巴奇的複雜情感而事事順著他的現在，即使是頑固、脾氣又臭又硬的孩童時代，巴奇也是唯一可以軟化史蒂夫的那個人。

當然，他們兩人之間畢竟還是不同個體，偶爾也會發生爭執，每次爭執到了最後，雖然好像都是巴奇先讓步，但史蒂夫自己知道，其實只是因為巴奇總是比自己更早幾秒鐘開口道歉而已。

在史蒂夫面前，巴奇就像是個可靠的大哥，有時候也會像個愛鬧的死黨，帶著史蒂夫四處玩樂，但更多時候，巴奇總是在一旁溫柔微笑，安靜地陪伴著史蒂夫。

只要望著巴奇，史蒂夫的心就如同被溫暖的春風包圍，再強硬的鋼鐵，也會因巴奇的微笑而化作繞指柔。

就算被折磨得失去了記憶，但重新回到史蒂夫身邊的巴奇依然殘留著對史蒂夫的情感記憶，讓他仍舊如同過去一樣，毫無保留地信賴著史蒂夫，並出於本能地想要站在史蒂夫身邊保護他。

正是因為如此，當巴奇像現在這樣，睜著一雙閃著水光的委屈眼眸，彷彿撒嬌似地噘起鮮豔紅潤的唇瓣，似有若無地誘惑著史蒂夫時，那種與巴奇平時在戰士、兄弟、摯友身分之間的巨大落差，更是挑動著史蒂夫內心深處難以言喻的情慾。

也就是說，巴奇可以輕易地讓史蒂夫的心腸軟化下來，同時也能輕易地讓史蒂夫的下半身無法克制地硬起來。

別說方才巴奇怎麼用他那柔軟的手掌握住史蒂夫的慾望，就算此刻巴奇的手被史蒂夫抓住，但光是看著雙頰泛紅的巴奇淚眼汪汪地抬頭仰望著自己的模樣，史蒂夫就覺得自己下身這根翹得老高的傢伙硬得像是泛合金特製。

但比起自身的性慾，在史蒂夫心中不想傷害巴奇的情感更勝一籌，對他來說，不管是哪種狀態下的巴奇，都是此生唯一摯愛。

就如同巴奇愛著史蒂夫的所有一切，史蒂夫也愛著巴奇的全部──從頭到腳，每一處細胞、每一片靈魂，都是巴奇，都是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯所深深愛著的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

因此，失而復得之後，在對巴奇的愛憐與愧疚下，史蒂夫一心一意只想將全世界最好的一股腦地全部都送給他。

如果不是因為顧慮到巴奇自我意願，史蒂夫甚至想將巴奇用最柔軟的高級綿絨，輕輕地包覆在裡面，讓他此生再也無須懼怕、永遠不再受到任何傷害，唯一感受得到的，只有幸福快樂。

然而，原本巴奇就很少主動向史蒂夫要求什麼，再加上或許是因為過去的經歷，現在的巴奇慾念相當淡薄，並且一切都以史蒂夫為主，就算史蒂夫只是問他晚餐想要吃什麼，他也幾乎都是回答：「你想吃什麼我就吃什麼。」

所以，巴奇難得對史蒂夫所要求，那個要求的內容還是想要跟自己做愛，身為一名正常男性，史蒂夫當然很想馬上答應，用自己硬得發燙的慾望好好滿足巴奇的要求。

只是巴奇的體質特殊，原本接納他的部位就偏小，就連插入手指時，史蒂夫都得小心翼翼以免弄痛甚至是弄傷巴奇，再加上巴奇現在又正處於生理期第二天。

不用看向浴缸內，光是從飄進鼻腔內的血腥，就可以知道大量的血液正不斷從巴奇體內流失，而且臉色也有些蒼白，可見肚子也一定疼得很，但他依然想著要用自己的肉體讓史蒂夫快樂。

雖然每當生理期來時巴奇性欲總是特別高漲，但史蒂夫知道，巴奇會渴望史蒂夫插他，並不是純為滿足自己的性欲，不然他也可以叫史蒂夫只用手指幫他，或者用道具什麼的，但是巴奇打從心裡想要的，一直都是──

「史蒂夫……」見史蒂夫一動也不動地盯著自己，由於雙手被抓住，坐在浴缸裡無法主動做些什麼的巴奇只能眨著濕漉漉的眼眸，又是委屈又是撒嬌地對史蒂夫輕輕哀求，「求你了……不會有危險……我的身體好的很……我想要你……好想要你進來我身體裡……」

不管是眼前全裸著的巴奇，還是耳邊低軟的求歡，甚至連鼻腔內飄散而入的甜腥味，無一不在撼動著史蒂夫的意志力。

史蒂夫此刻的內心正在劇烈抗衡著，是要順著巴奇的意思跟自己的情慾，不顧生理期做愛的風險，還是忍著衝動，為了巴奇身體著想，狠下心拒絕他。

然而，就算內心激烈交戰得再厲害，在巴奇眼中，史蒂夫表現出來的就只是眉心緊蹙地望著自己沉默無語。

激素影響下，巴奇本就情緒低落，再加上小腹內不斷一抽一抽地悶痛，內心不禁感到一陣酸楚。

明明在零碎的過去記憶裡，他們就有在生理期間做過愛，但是史蒂夫不只從沒跟自己提過，就連現在自己想起了片段，還主動提出要求，他卻只是一臉為難地不斷找藉口，就是不肯跟自己做愛。

越想越委屈，巴奇鼻子都紅了起來，眨了眨含淚的眼，咬住了下唇，低垂著頭，語帶哽咽地低語：「……我肚子好疼……史蒂夫……要是你進來就沒那麼疼了……可是……你是不是不喜歡現在的我……只喜歡以前的我……」

「沒有這回事！」下意識地加強了握著巴奇雙手的力道，傾身向前的史蒂夫幾乎是用吼的對巴奇喊道，「不管是以前的你還是現在的你，都一樣是你，是我最愛的巴奇！」

雖然兩隻手都被史蒂夫抓痛了，但內心更是難受的巴奇望著近在眼前的史蒂夫那張激動的臉，眼眸終於承載不住盈滿的淚水，從眼中滑落。

「那你為什麼就是不肯跟我做愛……？」

要是正常狀態下，巴奇不可能說出這些話來，史蒂夫也知道，巴奇現在的話語是出於生理激素的影響，但是巴奇的眼淚大概是這世界上對史蒂夫來說最強大的武器，就算還只是在他眼中打轉，都讓史蒂夫感到心痛不已，當目睹眼淚從巴奇眼中落下的那一刻，心如刀割的史蒂夫只能宣告全面投降。

「……我知道了，巴奇……別哭……」

不讓巴奇發覺地在內心嘆了口氣，史蒂夫鬆開了對巴奇雙手的束縛，捧起了他的臉，輕輕吻去滑落的淚水，柔聲說出對巴奇唯一的要求。

「但你要答應我，只要有任何不舒服的地方一定要跟我說。」

「嗯！」

看著巴奇紅著眼眶，臉上笑顏逐開，大力點頭的可愛模樣，史蒂夫忍不住笑了起來，輕輕摸了摸他的頭。

看著瞇起了雙眼，像隻貓咪般享受自己撫摸的巴奇，史蒂夫終於忍不住低下頭，吻住了他的唇。

溫熱的觸感瓦解著史蒂夫的自制力，尤其在巴奇主動敞開唇瓣，伸出濕紅舌尖迎入史蒂夫後，火熱的情慾更加濃烈地從兩人的小腹內升起，直至全身。

伴隨著喘息與水聲，濕熱的舌頭在彼此的唇間交纏，牽扯出銀色的絲線，並從嘴邊溢出，有些滑過下顎，有些則是滴在巴奇上下起伏的胸膛上。

看著混合了兩人的唾液弄濕了巴奇鼓起的乳尖，史蒂夫情不自禁地將手伸了過去，用大拇指跟食指輕輕捏住了粉紅的蓓蕾。

「啊嗚……」

猶如電流般的刺激從敏感的乳頭傳來，令巴奇身子為之一震，閉上雙眼，嘆出甜膩的悲鳴。

巴奇的反應讓史蒂夫受到了鼓勵，為了讓巴奇能更舒服，史蒂夫將硬挺的小小肉粒夾在指腹間按壓搓揉，並不時用指甲掐著頂端淺淺的凹陷部分，微微刺痛的快感讓巴奇不住呻吟，全身都因快樂而顫慄。

「啊、啊！」

因耳邊巴奇的歡愉尖叫而亢奮不已的史蒂夫被巴奇鼓勵著，更加肆意玩弄著那被自己按揉得又紅又腫的乳粒，同時也不忘了捧起巴奇彈性豐厚的胸脯搓揉撫摩，逼出他更甜的呻吟。

「嗯嗯……哈啊……嗯……啊！」

雖然巴奇上半身怎麼看都是個健壯的男性，但不知是否雙性體質的緣故，他的胸脯比起看到的還要軟嫩許多，史蒂夫甚至有點擔心要是自己揉得太大力了會傷了巴奇。

但看巴奇因情潮而泛紅顫抖的模樣，史蒂夫又難讓自己停下撫揉巴奇胸脯的動作，再說巴奇自己似乎也不願意史蒂夫停下，只是在快感之中急促喘著氣，不時抿著唇、蹙著眉，享受史蒂夫對自己雙乳的愛撫。

把玩著掌心內柔滑酥軟的感觸，史蒂夫情不自禁地想，不知道巴奇如果懷上自己的寶寶，這裡是不是會脹奶？

心念一動，史蒂夫低下頭，看向巴奇因快樂而抽搐著的平坦小腹，如果那裡頭，有他們的寶寶──

在腦海裡描繪著巴奇挺著大肚子的畫面，史蒂夫內心充滿了柔情，情不自禁地將手覆在巴奇的小腹上並溫柔地撫摸。

巴奇的小腹微微顫抖著，因汗水而有些濕滑溫熱，而史蒂夫知道，隱藏在薄薄的肌膚下方那處總是緊緊包裹著自己的私密之地更是濕熱柔滑。

光是回憶起闖入那裡頭時的感觸，史蒂夫就快要爆炸，但直到這個時候，他依然拼命壓抑著衝動。

不只是擔心生理期作愛會有感染的危險，只要自己進入，並射在那裡面，就算是生理期也有可能懷孕。雖然巴奇從未懷孕過，但現在巴奇的身體狀況還不穩定，要是懷孕了，不知道會不會對他的健康有什麼影響。

各種顧慮讓史蒂夫無法下定決心，撫摸著巴奇小腹的手停在上頭，輕聲問道：「……你願意生我的孩子嗎？」

巴奇驚訝地睜大了雙眼，與史蒂夫那雙寫滿了濃厚情感的藍眼相對之後，蘊藏在其中複雜的思緒與情欲，令他下腹內的女性器官一陣痙攣，那股酸疼似乎不只是單純的收縮，還因為難以啟齒的渴望。

光是想起了過去體內被史蒂夫進出填滿的感受，就讓巴奇幾乎要因為猛地湧上的渴求而呼吸困難。

「……如果你想要的話，幾個我都給你生，不過……」吞了吞口水，歪斜著腦袋，巴奇臉頰泛紅，又是羞澀又是期待地望著他，岔開了雙腿，一手拉開自己的陰莖，另一手掰開了濕紅的肉唇，將股間的私密部位清楚地展露在史蒂夫面前，伸出舌尖緩緩舔過自己的唇瓣，「首先，你得先進來這裡才行……」

言下之意就是，別說那麼多，還不快點幹我。

順著因緊張、羞恥以及興奮而呼吸急促的巴奇紅通通的臉龐、閃爍著情慾的眼光、微揚的嘴角，史蒂夫的視線逐漸往下移，越過鼓脹的乳尖、凹陷的肚臍，直到在被血及汗水還有先前巴奇自己射出的精液跟分泌而出的愛液沾濕的恥毛下方。

巴奇染上些許血液的男性器雖然才剛射過，卻又再度高高翹起，前端滲著透明的前液，而在更下方的隱密處，被巴奇展示在史蒂夫眼前的女性器內，混著些許透明的艷紅液體從那處顫抖著的小小肉洞內慢慢流出。

鮮血的氣味刺激著史蒂夫的鼻腔，誘發著雄性的原始衝動，而心愛之人心甘情願地將自身最私密的部位毫無保留地展示在自己面前的感動更是讓史蒂夫的心臟跟血液為之發燙。

強烈的情慾終究還是燒去了史蒂夫的理性，一把脫下自己的衣物扔到一旁的洗臉台上後，史蒂夫踏入了足以容納兩名大男人的寬敞浴缸中。

逆光將史蒂夫的身影投射在巴奇身上，居高臨下的史蒂夫在抬頭仰望的巴奇眼中是如此高大，巴奇不知該怎麼形容自己此刻的心情，雖然他是雙性體質，可以說直到前不久，他還自認是個普通男性。

但現在，他體內的女性器官正在抽搐，因渴望而收縮，彷彿吶喊著想被這個男人完全征服，直至最深處。

情慾趨使著巴奇，伸出雙手抵在浴缸邊緣，往後將背斜靠在浴缸上，把自己的雙腳分得更開，大膽而淫蕩地搭上了史蒂夫的腰間兩側，好讓史蒂夫能順利卡入自己的兩腿間。

受邀的史蒂夫在巴奇兩腿間坐下，抱起他的臀部，讓他坐到了自己的大腿上。

看到自己的血流到了史蒂夫的大腿上，巴奇驚呼了一聲，急忙搖頭低喊著：「不行……血會弄髒你……」

但史蒂夫只是挑起了眉，低頭向看巴奇下體流出的鮮血沾染上自己下身的景象，然後俯身向前，用雙臂圈住巴奇，讓兩人幾乎緊貼在一起，靠在他耳邊輕輕說：「這是你的血，怎麼會髒？」

巴奇可以從史蒂夫的語氣，以及溫柔的眼神中，看出他並不是出於安慰或是奉承，而是真正打從心底那麼想，心下一陣感動，張開了嘴想要說些什麼，卻在史蒂夫擠壓上來的唇裡化作甜蜜的呻吟。

「嗯嗯……」

低頭吻著巴奇的唇，史蒂夫輕輕揉捏著巴奇彈性十足的臀部，將自身火熱的堅挺抵在巴奇的女性器上，磨蹭著溫軟的肉唇，微妙的刺激引得巴奇身子一顫一顫地抖動，內部器官抽搐著，吐露出混合著愛液的鮮血。

明明他所渴望的東西就在入口處，卻又不肯長驅直入，小腹內又脹又酸又癢又疼的感受讓巴奇左右搖晃著腦袋，欲求不滿地扭動著屁股，抽了抽鼻子，帶著鼻音甜甜地要求。

「唔……快點……史蒂夫……快點幹進來……」

在巴奇近乎撒嬌的軟言哀求下，史蒂夫點了點頭，用頂端對準那處淌著血液跟愛液的小小肉洞，一個挺腰，猛地破開了私密的入口處。

「啊……」

巴奇可以清楚地感受到巨物的闖入，宛如被炙熱的鐵棒一點一點捅開似的，比想像中還要難受的撕裂痛跟異物感讓他弓起了身子往後仰，但才剛發出一聲帶著痛楚的叫聲，就被他自己咬在嘴裡。

雖然由於不斷流出的濕熱血液，不需要什麼潤滑劑，史蒂夫的龜頭就輕易推開了入口，然而，盡管入口濕滑，但緊窄的肉壁還是讓史蒂夫的進入受到了一些阻礙。

感覺到懷中巴奇身軀僵硬，史蒂夫低頭看去，巴奇的眉頭緊蹙，雖然雙頰依然帶著紅潮，但咬著的下唇明顯失去了血色，而且巴奇夾在兩人小腹間的陰莖也軟了下來。

即使巴奇的內部是那麼溫熱濕軟地緊密包裹著自身，收縮的肉壁帶來了強烈的快感，吸引著史蒂夫不顧一切順著本能抽插，但對巴奇的心疼大於情慾的他還是立刻停下了侵入的動作，撫上巴奇的臉頰，關切地問：「你還好嗎？」

「嗯……沒事……」主動將臉頰靠著史蒂夫的掌心磨蹭，巴奇輕輕點頭，對史蒂夫露出笑容，「我只是有點……緊張……別擔心……再進深一點……」

在巴奇的低軟催促下，史蒂夫抓著他的腰，再嘗試著往前輕輕推進。

「啊、嗚……」

就算史蒂夫進得再輕、再慢，從巴奇抿住的唇內不小心流洩而出的嗚咽還是透露出巴奇被史蒂夫侵犯得有多痛苦。

畢竟那裡本就狹小，而史蒂夫的老二又相當碩大，再加上被洗腦的巴奇之前一直忘了自己擁有這一部分，已有七十多年沒被侵入過，第一次清楚意識到那裡，就是被巨大肉棒插入，別說被侵犯的巴奇，就連作為侵入者的史蒂夫都被咬得死死的，感覺上比起他們慌慌張張的第一次還要來得緊熱。

看著巴奇被自己粗熱的硬物撐開來的肉穴又紅又腫，大量的鮮血被擠壓而出，將兩人結合的部位弄得濕紅一片，看得史蒂夫是既心疼又不捨。

雖說巴奇此時從下體所流出的血是生理期的經血，但從此刻他們的姿勢，以及巴奇痛苦的表情看起來，怎麼看都像是──

史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，頓時覺得現在的自己簡直像是強姦處女的惡徒，說不上來的興奮跟罪惡同時在他胸間湧上，低頭看去，正好望見巴奇緊閉著的眼角滑落了一滴淚水。

心疼又自責的史蒂夫連忙往後，想要從巴奇體內退出，但才剛往外抽出，巴奇就左右搖晃著頭，不只抱得更用力，還夾起雙腿不讓他離開。

「別……別出去……我沒問題……」

「但是……」史蒂夫開口想要說些什麼，但巴奇只是閉著雙眼死命搖頭，最後史蒂夫只能無奈地一笑，吻上巴奇濕濕的鼻尖，柔聲安撫，「我知道了，我不會停下，你只要做個深呼吸放鬆身體，剩下的就交給我。」

看著巴奇點頭後，史蒂夫維持半插著的狀態，小心地藉由浴缸的邊緣作為支撐點調整自己的位置，然後將巴奇整個人都抱到自己懷中，盡量減少巴奇的負擔，接著一手在巴奇的腰背處輕輕撫摸，另一手握住了巴奇的陰莖，試圖用快樂來分散巴奇肉體的緊繃。

而巴奇自己也聽從史蒂夫的指示，不停地做著深呼吸，放鬆身體，好讓史蒂夫能順利進入自己。

在雙方的共同努力下，感覺到巴奇的肉體慢慢放鬆，陰道也不再那麼緊縮，史蒂夫才又開始慢慢往內插入。

「嗯……啊啊……」

狹小的肉壁被粗熱的肉棒一點一點推擠、侵入、撐開的感受是如此清晰，盡管試著忍耐，但巴奇仍然無法抑止自己的身軀不去顫抖，也很難去壓抑帶著痛楚的呻吟。

但同時，每當史蒂夫的性器往內深入一吋，從巴奇被擠壓而過的內部升起的酥麻快感也跟著越加明顯，直到兩人下體幾乎緊貼在一起，難以形容的飽脹感混著酸疼快感也蓋過了疼痛。

睜著淚眼，看著兩人緊密結合的部位，終於被史蒂夫完全侵入而感到心滿意足的巴奇有些恍惚地低喘著：「呼……啊……全部……都進來了……」

將原本套弄著巴奇陰莖的手放到了他起伏的小腹上來回撫摸，史蒂夫的臉上也充滿了幸福與感慨，忍不住低聲嘆息：「這裡面現在都是我的。」

巴奇眨了眨眼，一手抵在史蒂夫覆著自己小腹的手背上，微笑著，輕聲低語：「不只是現在……這裡面……我的全部……永遠都是只屬於你的……」

來自心愛之人最高等級的告白，同時衝擊著史蒂夫的心臟跟下腹，讓他先是一愣，緊接著感動不已地用力抱住了巴奇，激動地喊著他的名字，不停吻著他。

「巴奇……！」

熱烈的吻像是雨點般落在巴奇臉上、嘴上，在激情影響下，脹大一圈的陰莖聳動著，開始在巴奇體內碾壓、抽送。

「啊、啊、啊……」

隨著進出的動作越來越快，酸麻脹痛的快感也越來越強烈，使得巴奇緊抱著史蒂夫不住呻吟，陰道蠕動著，熱情地將史蒂夫迎入更深處，直至一處狹小柔嫩的肉環。

觸電般的刺激讓巴奇渾身一震，不安又期待地急促喘著氣。

那裡本該緊閉，但由於巴奇現在正值生理期第二天，方便血液流出的宮口微微敞開著，又因充血而敏感得不得了，史蒂夫似乎也感覺到自己抵到了什麼地方，停止了律動。

兩雙盈滿情慾的眼眸互相凝視，史蒂夫往前傾倒，扶著巴奇讓他躺到了浴缸底部，然後整個人覆在巴奇身上，右手掌心抵在他的小腹上，隔著肚皮輕輕按摩巴奇的子宮。

在過去史蒂夫時常幫助巴奇舒緩經痛，自然很清楚怎麼按摩會讓巴奇舒服，從結合部享受著被深處的小嘴吸吮的快感，史蒂夫邊按摩著巴奇的子宮，邊用龜頭在子宮口前磨蹭。

「嗚嗚……」

極度敏感的子宮內外都被史蒂夫愛撫著的快樂讓巴奇渾身抖得不行，子宮無助地收縮，眼淚也不聽使喚地流，而史蒂夫只是溫柔地吻去他的淚水，輕輕低訴著內心的渴望。

「生我的孩子……」

史蒂夫低沉的嗓音讓巴奇渾身發燙，他的子宮口被火熱的肉棒抵著，整個子宮還被溫厚的大手隔著肚皮不斷摩娑，從無法停止痙攣的胎內一下一下傳來的酸麻感受更是令他顫慄不已。

然而，盡管難以想像的快感讓他近乎恐慌，巴奇依然忍耐著，睜著模糊的淚眼看向史蒂夫，咬了咬下唇，微微一笑。

「……那就進來，填滿我的子宮……」

話語剛落的瞬間，巴奇睜大了雙眼，強大的衝擊從腹內襲來，正在被貫穿、剖開的感受讓他張大了嘴，發出近乎慘痛的悲鳴。

「嗚、啊……！」

高亢的尖叫聲中，史蒂夫狠狠地幹開了巴奇的子宮口，過於強烈的快感在巴奇的內部炸開來，每次史蒂夫的撞擊都在巴奇眼前帶來一道白光，好似星星閃爍。

巴奇甚至沒有辦法察覺自己因為被操開子宮口而射了出來，因為史蒂夫正在用不可思議的力道跟速度深深地操著他的子宮。

子宮口被不斷猛力頂撞摩擦，高潮一波接一波地席捲而來，讓巴奇只能緊緊擁抱著史蒂夫，不知羞恥地任由高亢的淫叫呻吟以及嚥不下的唾液從自己那張合不攏的嘴裡不停歇地流洩而出。

「唔……嗯……啊……啊……啊啊！」

很疼、很痛，可是也很爽、很舒服，巴奇甚至無法分辨出哪種感覺更多些。

極速的進出中，從痙攣的子宮內一股一股流出不只是暗紅色的血液，還有半透明的愛液，兩股體液混合在一起，因史蒂夫激烈抽插而被擠出，在巴奇的下方匯聚成了粉紅色的水窪，流往浴缸底部的排水孔。

在史蒂夫近乎瘋狂的衝撞下，超乎想像的快樂從內部佔據了巴奇的腦袋，不斷在自己胎內衝刺頂撞的滾燙肉棒幾乎讓他無法思考，只剩下一個想法──他就要被史蒂夫操壞了。

「──！！」

忽然間，史蒂夫猛地一下頂至最深處，子宮內被大量滾燙的精液沖刷而入的衝擊下，巴奇繃緊了全身，發出無聲的尖叫，在極致高潮中失去了意識。

朦朦朧朧間，巴奇斷斷續續地感覺到史蒂夫抱起了自己，接著有溫熱的水撒在身上，一雙大手跟柔軟的毛巾溫柔地擦拭著自己的身體，但他實在沒有力氣睜開眼睛，只能將自己的一切都交付給史蒂夫。

當巴奇終於睜開眼睛，回復意識的時候，他已經換好了睡衣，躺在溫暖舒適的大床上，被擁在熟睡的史蒂夫懷抱中。

看樣子，在自己失神的時候，史蒂夫已經幫他處理好了一切，他的身體乾乾淨淨，不知道是不是史蒂夫幫他塗了藥，他的下半身──包括應該悶痛的小腹，現在都很平靜。

在黑暗中凝視著史蒂夫安詳的睡臉，巴奇臉上自然地浮現起微笑，閉上眼睛，將額頭靠在史蒂夫寬廣的胸膛，一手覆在自己的小腹上，回想著這裡頭被史蒂夫佔滿的感受，感覺自己的子宮因滿足而顫抖。

他知道為什麼，因為他很愛很愛史蒂夫，而他明白，史蒂夫也很愛很愛他。

這種宛如浸泡在溫泉裡飄飄然的感覺，大概就是幸福吧。

聆聽著史蒂夫均勻的心跳及呼吸聲，巴奇沉浸在幸福溫暖的懷抱中，再次沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

幾天後，巴奇的生理期終於結束，但他的身體依然有些疲累。

為了巴奇，史蒂夫特意加入了月桂、百里香等等能夠緩和身體不適的香料，然後將炒至焦糖化的洋蔥拌入牛骨清湯一同熬煮，盛進陶瓷製的碗裡，放上一片法國麵包切片，再撒上大量的起司，放入烤箱內，幾分鐘後，美味又營養的法式洋蔥湯就大功告成。

「我煮了法式洋蔥湯，要不要趁熱喝點？」

史蒂夫將放上了法式洋蔥湯的餐盤遞到坐在沙發上的巴奇面前，撲鼻而來的香氣誘發著巴奇的食慾，讓他點了點頭。

將熱湯放到了茶几上，史蒂夫攪拌著熱湯，然後坐到了巴奇身旁，一口一口地餵他。

「喝完湯需不需要我幫你按摩肚子？」

從史蒂夫遞來的湯匙中喝下一口熱騰騰的洋蔥湯，巴奇想了一下，右手覆在自己小腹上，歪著腦袋，輕輕問道：「……從外面還是從裡面？」

史蒂夫的湯匙停了下來，看向巴奇，湛藍的眼中慢慢滲入了情慾，低聲回問：「……你想要哪一種？」

透亮的綠眸中滿是藏不住的愛慾，巴奇握住了史蒂夫的手，從他那泛起紅暈的臉上浮現起柔和而艷麗的微笑。

「都要。」

他知道，史蒂夫會溫柔地滿足他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
END?

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

然後他們一直做一直做一直做一直做就算巴奇懷孕了還是一直做一直做一直做一直做生了五胞胎也是一直做一直做一直做一直做……（以下無限（

感謝看到這裡～雖然標完結也收本了，不過有機會還想用這個設定寫後續（比如說在瓦干達生產哺乳，邊奶孩子邊坐月子等著單身赴任的老公回來的白狼媽媽（雖然不知道什麼時候會寫XD（

新刊裡還會有關於這篇的短短的未公開番外，關於史蒂夫清洗昏迷不醒的巴奇，有興趣收本子的朋友可以參考[這裡](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/5362/)

 

 

＿

 

 

最後附上三張相關塗鴉

第一張是大盾安慰肚子痛的冬冬

  
[第二張](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/0423_2.jpg)是番外，事後意識不清狀態下被史蒂夫清洗時，下意識微笑的巴奇

[最後一張](http://sibasin.jjvk.com/SS/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/0423_3.jpg)是在浴缸內史蒂夫中出巴奇的瞬間（

 

後兩張點開前都請注意背後

（順說新刊裡不會收錄塗鴉，還請放心XD）

 

 


End file.
